Cinta Itu
by Aiko Fusui
Summary: beberapa definisi cinta dari chara-chara yang main di Naruto. pemikiran tentang cinta yang berbeda-beda dan konyol. humor yang mungkin nggak bagus.


**Hei, reader… ini fui buat satu fict pendek tentang Cinta itu apa menurut teman-teman di anime naruto. Fui bingung mau ngomong apa lagi, jadi, baca aja ya.**

**Fui will present…**

**Disclaimer = masashi kishimoto, mangaka nomor wahid dah…**

**Warning = kaya'e Canon verse deh. Gaje. Ada yang OOC. Typo. Fict humor yang diragukan ke-humor-anya.**

**Author = aiko fusui, panggil aja fui. Jangan aiko yah.**

**This is my story… enjoy**

**Cinta itu …**

Hari ini kita akan mengenal definisi-definisi cinta dari setiap chara yang ada di Anime Naruto. Jadi, siapkan mentalmu bila fict ini terlalu ngawur untuk di baca.

Ready… Go

Naruto bilang : " Ahahaha, mudah. Cinta itu…eng, cinta itu…"

Deidara bilang : "Cinta itu penuh ledakan yang mengejutkan, seperti seni yang tak terduga-duga."

Sasori bilang : " Cinta itu apa ya? Pokoknya yang bisa dibuat mainan deh."

Itachi bilang : "Aku cinta adekku… Sasuke-chaaan…" Sasuke? Ngacir entah kemana.

Kisame bilang : " Cinta? Wah nama salah satu temen hiu-ku tuh. Cantik loh."

Kakuzu bilang : "Love me is money, love me is money, that you money can buy my Lope." Sambil joged-joged a la Cinta Laura.

Hidan bilang : "Cinta adalah sesuatu yang sakral. Tidak boleh ada kesalahan dalam ritualnya, atau kau akan mendapatakan hukuman dari Dewa Janshin!"

Tobi bilang : " Cinta itu…, Lucu. Anaknya Uya Kuya kan? Yang bisa sulap itu kan?"-nunjuk-nunjuk orangnya pake lollipop-

Zetsu bilang : "Halah, bicara soal cinta aku jadi pengen makan nih."(zetsu hitam)

"Emang rakus lo!" (zetsu putih)

"Ape lo bilang?" (zetsu hitam ngasah golok pake satu tangan)

"Nah, sekarang malah budeg kan?" (zetsu putih adem ayem)… dan seterusnya…

Pain Yahiko bilang : "Cinta itu berani pake pierching yang banyak. Biar keren."

Pain Nagato bilang : " Kalaupun ada cinta, biarkan aku yang menemukannya, aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mewujudkan kedamaian di dunia ini." satu tangan mengepal ke atas.

Konan bilang : "Cinta ya gini." Membuat origami bentuk hati.

Asuma bilang : "Cinta? Selain aku cinta Kurenai, aku juga cinta ini." menunjukkan rokoknya.

Kurenai bilang : "Cinta itu ilusi indah yang bisa jadi nyata."

Iruka bilang: "Ha? Cinta? Hm, maaf, aku bingung menjelaskannya."-ojigi-

Kakashi bilang : "Nanya cinta? Gampang. Kalo mau tahu, baca aja Icha-Icha Tactics ini."

Guy bilang : "Mari kita jemput cinta ke arah matahari terbenam." Pose nangis bombay sambil mengepalkan tangan tingggi-tinggi dengan background deburan tsunami-woa-

Jiraiya bilang : "Cinta itu harus ERO!"

Tsunade bilang : "Cinta itu ya rasa yang bisa di timbul dari sini." Megang dada.

Shizune bilang : "Asal bukan nama sake atau tempat judi, tidak masalah."

Hokage I bilang : "Cinta itu harus mau melindungi sesama."

Hokage II bilang : "Cinta itu seperti air yang bisa menenangkan tapi juga bisa

menggolakkanmu." Nunjukkin jurus air.

Hokage III bilang : "Cinta itu peduli dan toleransi."

Minato ( Hokage IV) bilang : "Aku nggak bisa rasain cinta lebih lama! Istriku mati! Dan aku tak bisa melihat buah hatiku tumbuh! Huweee…"

Kushina bilang : " Aku cinta kamu Minato-kun, aku juga cinta Naruto-chan." Memandang Minato dan Naruto yang berkaca-kaca secara bergantian.

Naruto bilang lagi : "Eh, ano, cinta itu sesuatu yang, em…"

Sasuke bilang- er, lebih tepatnya mbentak : "Mo nanya apaan lo!"

Hinata bilang : "Ano, b-bagi saya… cinta itu, errr N-n-na-nar-naruto." Sedetik kemudian Naruto datang dan menyapa cewek gugupan dan pemalu ini. dan apa yang terjadi?

"Woy, tolongin! Hinata pingsan oey…"

Sakura bilang : "Bicara tentang cinta ya? Cinta itu rasa yang meyenangkan namun dapat juga menyedihkan."

Ino bilang : "Katakan cinta dengan bunga."

Sai bilang : "Di buku, aku pernah menemukan beberapa definisi cinta yang berbeda-beda dan rumit. Jadi membuatku bingung. Aku akhirnya menyimpulkan sendiri dengan bahasaku bahwa cinta itu indah." Senyum.

Ten-ten bilang : "Cinta itu kuat. Sesuatu yang bisa memberi tenaga lebih pada kita."

Neji bilang : " Lho? Bukannya cinta itu yang suka bilang gini… ehem ehem, 'Udyah ujhyan, bechyek, ghak adha oujyek." Bicara sambil mengibaskan rambutnya berkali-kali.

Shikamaru bilang : "Asal tidak merepotkanku saja ya. Hoam, apakah cinta bisa membuatku tidur nyenyak?"

Chouji bilang : "Cintaku ya kripikku." Megang dua kardus penuh kripik kentang rasa nano-nano

Lee bilang : "Hyah, cinta itu harus dijalani dengan SEMANGAT MASA MUDA!" tubuhnya dikelilingi kobaran api yang membara.

Kiba bilang : "Cinta? Yang bikin seneng kan?" sesaat, menoleh pada Akamaru

"Kau tahu tidak apa cinta itu, Akamaru?"

"Guk-guk-guk."

Shino bilang : "Misteri."

Gaara bilang : "Cinta itu ini kan?" nunjuk tattoo 'Ai' di jidatnya sendiri.

Temari bilang : "Serpihan rasa yang tak terduga. Seperti udara yang berhembus. Kadang pelan dan kadang cepat."

Kankurou bilang : "Jangan tanya padaku! Aku sedang sibuk mencari paku untuk ketiga bonekaku!"

Orochimaru bilang : "Gua nggak tahu apa itu cinta. Tapi kalo elo mau ngasih jasad elo ke gue supaya gue hidup abadi, gue bakal buat eksperimen buat neliti kekuatan cinta. Gimana?"

Naruto, bilang lagi : " Eh, udah tahu lanjutannya, cinta itu sesuatu yang terasa um, sesuatu yang terasa… apa ya?"

Shion bilang : "Aku melihat masa depan yang indah dengan cinta."

Kimimarou bilang : "Pegel nih. Tulangku tumbuh terus. Mencuat kemana-mana lagi. Boro-boro mikirin cinta, mikirin gimana nyetop tulangku tumbuh aja puyeng!"

ANBU bilang : "Kami tidak boleh memberi tahu rahasia cinta pada anda." Posisi siap bertarung-wa?-

Fugaku bilang : "…" eh, diem deng.

Naruto, BILANG LAGI : " eh, eh, eh, Cinta itu ya peraaaan yang… apa ya? Kasih tau dong! Nyerah gue! Dattebayo!"

_OWARI_

**Cukup gaje ya? Maaf. Ini fui buat iseng-iseng aja kok. Habis frustasi sendiri, coz temen-temen pada cerita tentang cintanya ke fui. Mana mereka mamer-mamerin pacar mereka lagi ke orang yang belum punya pacar ini-nunjuk diri sendiri-. Ada yang mau ngisi lowongan jadi pacarku? Wakakaka, bercanda.**

**Itu diatas, definisi cinta mereka menurut fui. Fui sendiri nggak tahu mereka bakal bener-bener nyebutin itu or nggak kalo ditanya arinya cinta. Fui cuma ngawur dengan pemikiran fui sendiri tentang mereka kok.**

**Oey, kalo menurut para reader, Cinta itu apa?**

'**Cinta itu adalah…'**

**Mohon dilengkapi kalimat diatas menurut hati nurani dan pemikiran diri sendiri para reader yah. Lewat review tentunya, eh, kalo PM juga boleh.**

**Mind to complicate?**

**RIEVEW -, pleaseeee**

**Flame jjuga boleh kok. Fui nerima dengan senang hati.**


End file.
